Always You - Jax Teller
by xxRachelxx12
Summary: This is Rosalie Winston's story of how she started falling for her bothers best-friend.
1. Rosalie Winston

Rosalie Winston is the twin sister of Harry 'Opie', Jax Teller's best friend. Rose and Jax have known each other since they were babies through their fathers, John Teller and Piney Winston. Growing up Jax had started to grow feeling for Rose, but hid them affair that she would turn him down unknown that she felt the same way.

They were stuck to each others hips every second of the day, well until he became a member of SAMCRO. He had to start spending less time with Rose and more time on the club, they both were afraid at first, worried that it would ruin their relationship but Rose was understanding about it and they actually spent the same about of time together as before just around the other instead of alone. "If you love the man, you learn to love the club." Was had been brought up with and it couldn't be more right. She loved the club it was her family, it was her life, she was seen as a daughter, sister, crush, etc by each member and would do anything for them, the sons thinking the same.

Both Rose and Gemma had a close relationship, Rose saw Gemma as a mother and Gemma saw her as a daughter. As Gemma watched Rose and Jax grow up she knew they were meant to be as cheesy as it sounds, but it was true. The girl had been apart of every moment her son had, good or bad. She was his old lady and Gemma couldn't be more proud knowing that they were leaving the club in their hands.

When Jax's bother Tommy died it had destroyed Jax, Rose didn't leave his side once and if anyone tried, well both Jax and Rose gave them hell. She stayed at his house because he wanted her to be close to her, worried he would lose her too. She was the only one he would sleep for as long as she was next to him. He knew there and then that she was the one he wanted to grow old with and he hoped one day he would call her his old lady and the mother of his kids.

Rosalie still remembers the day she had finally realized that she loved Jaxson Teller. They were 13 when a boy had tried to force a kiss onto her lips, Jax had stormed towards them both shoving the boy off her punching him in the nose causing it to bleed. "She's mine." Jax told him before he grabbed onto Rose's hand and pulled her into a protective hug kissing the top of her head. She still loved the protective side he had for her, it showed his love for her and to others, she couldn't get enough. That night they were siting in front of the teller's house when they both had their first kiss, it had been awkward at first but it was their first kiss and they wouldn't change a thing and they had lots of time to practice Jax had pointed out.

Opie was a little jealous of their relationship, he was jealous that Rose was more closer to Jax than himself. Well that was what he thought anyway, Rose adored Opie him and Jax were her rock. Once Opie saw they love they held for each other and how protective Jaxs was of his sister he couldn't think of anyone else to keep his little sister safe.

When they were 14, Jax had finally confessed his feeling for her when he took her for a walk on a filed where he had set up a picnic. They were sitting on the blanket looking at the stars when Jax turned to face Rose grabbing her hand, rubbing the palm to catch her attention. She looked at him opening hr mouth to speak, when he brought his lips to hers giving her a soft kiss. It wasn't their first kiss and they had shared a few before, but this one she knew was special, It was the one that made them both realize that they felt much more than what they first thought. Their love was what people envied and wished for, each member of the club mostly Tig and Chibs teased them both but really they just wanted them to be happy, and yes each member had given the 'chat' to Jax both sex and 'If you hurt our girl' you can guess it from there.

Then his fathers death happened. Watching the pain in Jax's eyes destroyed Rose, she hating seeing the man that she loved in pain, she couldn't bare it. She stayed by his side throughout the period just like when Tommy died, she stayed with him every day and night holding him when he cried and when he just wanted comfort.

When they were 16 Tara had came into the picture, she had a highly affectionate appeal to Jaxs, not in a stalker way but in a way that affected Jax's and Rose's relationship big time. Tara has been friends with Tara since 5th grade and she couldn't help but think was it just to get to Jax? Rose had caught them kissing then at one point sleeping together, since the she was self conscious about herself and their relationship.

When Gemma found out she called Tara every name in the book along with her son. She was disappointed in him she didn't know why he would ruin something like them, and he didn't know either.

* * *

Both Gemma and Rose were getting the food ready for the party that was being held for Opie and Jax. They were finally becoming members of SAMCRO and both girls couldn't be more proud.

"What happened with you and my son last night?" Gemma asked leaning against the counter after wrapping up the food they had just finished making.

"I don't know Gem, he just frustrates me sometimes. He's keeping secrets from me lately I know he is, he just wont let me in you know?" Rose sighed falling into the kitchen chair.

"You know Jaxs baby he doesn't like to show emotion to anyone other than you. I think the whole club thing is finally getting to him and he doesn't want to lay it on you."

"I would prefer that! At least I know that my man isn't cheating on me like I am now." She snapped running her hand through her head, this whole situation with Jaxs is getting to her.

"You think he'd do that?"

"He's done it before." She sighed and placed her head in her hands, Gemma walking towards her to take a seat closer to her. "If he could do it once whats to say he want do it again?"

"Oh baby he'll regrets that day for the rest of his life, sleeping with Tara was the worst mistake he's ever done and we both know it is." Gemma mumbled cursing her son in her head still mad about that day her son came home telling her about what he had just almost in tears. Rose had been in the room next door and heard the whole thing, she had never seen her son look so scared in her life when she walked in.

"I know that but I just can't forget it Gem. On the road is a different thing in away at least I wouldn't know it." She mumbled fidgeting with her fingers.

"He would never do that to you again, road or not, trust me." Gemma told the girl sternly pulling her into a hug.

"Lets hope." She whispered pulling away quickly when she heard the door open.

They heard the laughter coming from the boys and Rose quickly wiped her tears away but was too late. Catching his girl wipe tears away Jax moved quickly to her holding her face in his hands.

"What's up baby?" He muttered wiping a fallen tear.

"Nothing, i'm fine." She tried to reassure him forcing a smile onto her face.

"I'm not an idiot Darlin, tell me." He pushed making her narrow her eyes.

"I said I was fine Jax!" She snapped pushing him away walking towards their shared bedroom.

Jax followed her with his eyes shocked at how her mood changed so quickly looking to hid mother he found her looking at the same direction as him worried, the looking to the guys he saw they held the same expression as him. What did he do wrong?


	2. Chapter 1

Jax followed Rose up the stairs finding her mid changing, he watched as she took off her top showing the red bra she had on. He loved that bra, he still remembers when she came home with the bra and the matching underwear for his birthday, it was his favorite birthday in his opinion.

Rose turned around to grab the towel from the bed and caught Jax standing there leaning against the door frame, which caused her to jump.

"You scared me." She let out with a shaky breath. She sighed and grabbed the tower walking to the bathroom avoided eye contact with him, but Jax caught her arm. He didn't like it when she ignored him.

"What's going on Rose?" He muttered pulling her closer. She sighed and leaned into his chest loving the feeling she got every time he had her in his arms.

"I don't know Jax I guess i'm just worried." She mumbled staring at her hands as they fiddled with his jumper.

"What?"

"Your keeping secrets Jax, I know what it meant when you joined the club, I know you want to keep me out of it when it comes to certain stuff, but you promised to tell me everything. I want it all Jax and that means you need to let me in, all the way." She said looking into his eyes. He sighed leaning down to place a kiss onto her lips.

"It's not just the club is it?" He mumbled holding her close knowing she could snap at any minute when he or anyone bought this topic up. "It's Tara."

Rose narrowed her eyes and went to pull away only to have him hold her tightly to his chest. "We're not talking about this Jaxson." She pulled again but had not luck. "Let me go!"

"No! You need to trust me Rose, what I did was terrible and I know it was, but baby it was a year ago and I thought we were over this."

That had made her snap and get free from his arms. "Over it?!" She shouted in shock that he would even say that.

"Wait - "

"Shut up!" She cut him off holding her hand in front of her stopping Jax from walking any closer. "I will never get over that Jax, you cheated on me with one of my friends. It was the worst day of my life to hear them words come out of your mouth but I forgive you." She paused tears coming into her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I can forget, when ever I see you two together I picture it in my head. How would you feel if i'd done that to you."

"I'd kill him." He snapped with a glare at the thought.

"Yeah well maybe that's what I need to do to show you how much it hurts every time I see you together. I mean why are you still talking to her Jaxson? Why would you do that to me? Do you love her?"

Jax was in shocked that she would even ask that. "Why would you even ask me that? I love you. Yes I made a mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my life, knowing that I hurt you like that," He walked closer to her holding onto her face so he was able to catch her eyes. "It kills me everyday and I wish I could take it back, so much. And Tara the only reason I talk to her is because she comes onto me asking about you. If it was anything else I would walk away. I think she feels just as bad about the situation."

"Situation," She whispers mocking him. "It's not a situation Jax, you cheated on me with that slut and she loves you, she's loved you since we were 16. Don't act like you don't know." She was done, forgiving Jax was hard enough a year ago, she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Rose don't walk away right now we need to talk." He said following her to the bathroom.

"I think we should take a break." She spoke suddenly and Jax stopped in dread. "I mean we should of done it a year ago, if you could cheat on me then you must not want me right?"

"No." He snapped. "Don't do this, I love you and it was a mistake!" He started to panic running his hands through his hair. She saw this and moved so she was at his level.

"Calm down, it's just a small one for a couple of days or so. We've been together since we were 14 Jax, we've spent 4 years together and lets not forget since we were children. Maybe we need this so we know that we're meant to be." He just kept looking at her with an emotionless expression and it annoyed her. "Come on Jax how do we know that we don't want anyone else? How do you know that you won;t get tired of me and move onto someone else breaking my heart in the long run? I would rather have it now than later."

He just stood there looking at her saying nothing. Rose sighed and went to close the door when she heard him speak quietly. " I know because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every day that I wake up to you I thank god your still putting up with me, every time I see you smile I can't help but do it too, I think about when we're older with kids, grand-kids, running the club with you by side, our wedding. Every time I think about my future your in it. I'm not giving up, if you want this break then fine, but know i'm going to be there when you finally find out that it's you I love no one else."

With that he placed a kiss on her head and walked away slamming the front door behind him. Rose closed the bathroom door and slid down it with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want this but she had to let him go, she knew she loved Jax, she wanted everything he had just said. But would it be what he wanted after this or a few years? Maybe she needed to let him go now before it killed them both.


	3. Chapter 2

Jax had just arrived at the MT, he stormed into the club going straight for the bar. After what just happened with Rose he needed a drink, a strong one. He sat on the bar ordering a Jack Daniels downing it, he ordered another.

"Keep them coming." He said before putting his head down sadly. Had he just lost Rose? He couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the thought, he was petrified he didn't know how to pick this up. Yes he had been a dick but talking to Tara after what they did a year ago, but it wasn't because I liked the girl. She always asked about Rose and as cheesy as it sounds he loved talking about the girl he loved.

Opie had been sitting across the room talking to his dad when he noticed Jax walked in. He watched him for a few seconds before walking over to him.

"What's up man?" Opie questioned before sitting next to him.

"Just shit with Rose." Jax sighed downing another shot. "I've messed shit up man."

"What happened?" He sighed sadly for both is sister and Jax.

"Just shit with Tara, the biggest mistake of my life. I don't think she'll ever get over it Op. I mean why should she?" He scoffed sadly. "I'm worried it's going to destroy the relationship."

"What did you expect man? You cheated on her ruining the trust she had for you. It broke her and I know it did the same for you. You got to live with it Jax and make sure you don't so anything else that could mess this up." Opie had been pissed when he found out what he had done to his sister, he had planed to teach him a lesson for messing with his little sister, but once he had seen the state his best-friend was in when his sister walked out he couldn't. Jax looked just as bad as Rose maybe worse because he knew he had caused the reason she walked away.

"I plan to, her forgiving me last time was the best thing to happen to me and i'm not going to mess what we have up over some gash."

"You know Rose she thinks she's not good enough always have. You need to make sure she knows she is, that girl has every man here at her feet without her even knowing it." Opie chuckled. He saw how all the sons looked at her as she walked into the club they adored her. " She loves you Jax and I know she'll never be able to leave you, she doesn't know how."

"I know, I just can't loose her brother. It would kill me."

"I know." And he did. He saw the way Jax looked at his sister and anyone who came even close to his girl. He'd kill the guy who tried to get with his girl before he let her go. "Make it up to her at the party and tell her the truth before it causes more damage then it should. Your looking to but a house for the two of you it should be celebrated."

"Yeah your right." Jax chuckled he planned to make tonight special for Rose.

He had been looking for a house for them for a couple of months now, he wanted them to start their lives together, and a house one the first step.

"Talk to her at the party, before it gets out of hand." Opie patted his shoulder before walking off.

* * *

The party had already started when Rose and Gemma made their way in. They both give hugs to the people they knew and smiles too who ever they didn't, well Rose did.

Rose had spotter Jax and she quickly turned the other direction to avoid him. Spotting her bother and Donna she made her way over to them. "Hey," She said giving the couple a smile and a hug, "How you been?"

"Hey little sister." Opie deep voice replied.

"Op your older by 5 minutes, give it go bro. " Rose teased sitting next to Donna who was laughing at the twins.

"Hey girly, where you been?" Donna asked giving a side hug too her best-friend.

"You know here, there, everywhere." She said giving her a wink. "So you getting tired of this guy yet? I have a bag packed in my hair ready for the day you decided to run away with me."

The three of them laughed while Rose joked with them. Both Rose and Donna had a close relationship and teased Op about how they were going to run away together when they have the chance. Opie enjoyed that his sister and girlfriend got along so well, everyone knew that if Rose didn't like the girl Opie was with they didn't stand a chance.

"Can we talk?" Jax asked after he spotted the girl he had been waiting for all night.

"Maybe now is not a good time Jaxson." Rose sighed.

"Rose, come on your being dramatic." Jax snapped, the alcohol already taking an affect on how he was acting.

She raised one of her eyebrows. "I'm being dramatic? Let me show you dramatic." She walked off dragging one of the prospects and started to dance with him. Instantly jealously took over Jax and he went back to the bar to drown himself in alcohol watching his girl dance with another man.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" Donna mumbled to Op watching them both.

"He needs to know how she's been feeling the last year. Maybe it will be a wake up call for them both." Opie grunted, a voice in the back of his mind telling him to stop them before they both get hurt.

-

It had been an hour now and Rose was still dancing with the prospect along with a couple of other members, croweaters, etc. She was having fun never mind that she was doing it to make Jax jealous.

Jax had been watching drinking more and more, trying to take away the feelings that were building inside of him. He knew what she was doing and he knew it wasn't smart to drink this much went all he wanted to do was smash the guys face in as he held onto his girls waist, Rose knew how to get under his skin. She held his heart, and that both scared and thrilled him. She could break him so easily him being able to do the same.

Stupidly drunk Jax made his way trough the crowed too claim his girl when he was stopped by a hand grabbing onto him arm.

"Hey Jax." Tara said give him a flirty smile, drunk herself.

"Tara." Jax smiled before pulling away about to walk away only to have her stop him.

"Have a drink with me." She stated and pulled him to the bar. He was about go decline but stopped as he watched Rose dance with the prospect.

"Sure why not darlin."

They both had been doing shots now for a couple of minutes when Tara moved in to kiss him. He pushed her away and snapped. "Don't do shit like that Tara me and you were a mistake. Nothing more nothing less I love Rose so just stay away from us both and so I all a favour."

Tara watched as he walked away with sad eyes, she loved him. She had tried to keep the feeling down for a while but once they had slept together last year she couldn't help but hope. She wasn't going to give up on the idea of them begin together, so she went to find him and tell him of her feeling, She stopped walking as she noticed both Rose and Jax auguring.

"Tara of all people Jax."

"I pushed her away Rose. I don't want her why don't you get that? I love you. I've tried to tell you this, but you just wont listen!" Jax snapped holding her tightly by her face.

"Do you blame me?" She asked quietly. "Jax she loves you we both know it, she isn't going to stop until she gets what she wants Jax." She paused as Jax pulled her closer if you could too wiped her cheek as a tear fell. "How do I know that one day like today or the last, that you want be drunk and give into her again?"

"That is never going to happen again. It's you I want, I want to start a life with you. I love you baby. It's always going to be you."

"I just can't Jax." And that was all it took for Jax to snap and pull her into a desperate kiss. Rose sighed as his lips hit hers and held onto him afraid if she'd let go he wouldn't be there anymore. Moving his lips with hers Jax pushed her against the wall moaning as her lands moved into his top, touching his skin loving the feeling of her hands touching him. Rose moved away and let out a breathless moan when Jax moved to her neck knowing he would leave a mark. She stopped them so she was able to pull his face to hers and stare at him while the breathed heavily.

"I love you Jax Teller." She whispered placing a small soft kiss to his hand that was holding onto hers. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last without this boy in her life, so why fight it? She would live in the moment and take what life give her with him by her side.

Jax let out a relived smile. "I love you too darlin always."

They carried on kissing when he picked her up moving towards the apartment he had in the club his hands on her tights. Unknown to them they were being watched by Tara who watched them sadly and tear traveling down her cheek. She still wasn't going to give up on him yet, she just hope she could get him to admit he loved her before she went to Chicago.


	4. Chapter 3

Rose was woke up too kisses being placed on her neck and hands playing with her hair. The kisses were starting to tickle her causing her to laugh.

"Jax stop!" She giggled trying to move away, but he held her by her waist moving close to her back so he was pressed against her fully. She turned over to look at him and he laid there with a smile on his face watching her. She couldn't hep but lean up holding the sheet over her chest, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." He mumbled against her lips rubbing his fingers along her cheek.

"Good morning." She replied kissing him once again pulling him down so he was laying over her. They kissed passionately before Jax moved in between her legs pulling them so they were wrapped around his waist giving him more access to her folds.

She moan as he rubbed against her opening and bit the bottom of her lips in pleasure. "Jax" She moaned pulling in closer begging him to please her. Jax sighed kissing her neck moving a finger to her clit rubbing the small nerve.

"Oh, god." She mumbled running her hand down his back grabbing onto his ass cheek giving a squeeze, the other moving to his cock. Jax moaned as she run her hand along his hard penis dropping his head into her neck at the pleasure she was giving him. Jax pulled back so he was in position before pushing with a soft thrust into her wet folds, both moaning at the sensation they both felt.

"Baby, you feel so good." He whispered thrusting again harder. Jax built up a speed of hard and fast thrust knowing that this was how they both liked it in the morning. They were both trying to keep down the noises of their moans but were having no luck.

"Fuck." Jax cursed clenching his jaw as he trusted harder, pulling Roses thigh higher over his shoulder giving him more access. Rose pulled him to her locking her mouth to his in a powerful kiss rubbing her tong against his lips asking for an opening. He opened his mouth his tong locking with hers, while his hand moved to her breast rubbing his thumb over her nipple causing her to gasp. She placed her hands on his head pulling on his hair every time he trusted, turning him on even more.

He yanked her head to his, fisting her hair into his hand placing his lips onto her with a open mouthed kissed as he slammed into her sex faster and harder, hitting her core every time. All you could hear was pants and groans from them both as they both started to come to their climax. Their bodies clenched as they exploded at the same time, Jax slowing down his trusts and Rose rubbing his back with her hands, slowly moving her thighs off from his shoulder.

"Every time darlin, every time." Jax whispered as he came down from his climax. Only she could make him feel this good, she was the only person he wanted to be inside of and he had no idea why he would go to anyone else. She made him feel amazing.

"God Jax that was incredible." Rose moaned as he pulled out, pulling them so he was on his back and she was on his chest, both trying to catch their breath.

"I have to go Jax." Rose laughed trying to get her top from Jax's hands.

"No, you need to stay in bed with me all day. So get that sexy ass back here right now." He teased moving the top away once she tried to get it again.

"Jax Donna is going to kill me if i'm late again."

"Screw her." He said and Rose smirked.

"Well if you really wanted me too, she is very attractive and we have been planning to run away together." She ending with a wink and Jax jumped up to pull her to him in fake anger.

"Don't even think about it. " He said placing a powerful kiss on her lips. Rose giggled as he moved down her neck moaning when he got to the top of her breast.

"Jax I really do have to go, but I promise i'll make it up to you when I get home." She said grinding against him.

"You better," He groaned kissing her one last time before letting her go.

Jax had been in the shower and was getting dressed when Tig cam rushing into the room. "What?" Jax asked rushing putting on his jumper then the leather cut.

"Jax's you need to get to the hospital, it Rose she been in a car wreck. It bad man, it's really bad."

Jax stood there in shock at first, she has just been with him no less than an hour ago. Snapping out of the shock he spirited to his bike the other sons following while Opie had already left to his Dad. The ride felt like hours even when they were all going through the red lights cutting the time in half, he couldn't help but think he had a chance of losing her. He had just got her back he wasn't able to think of never seeing her again.

They had just got to the hospital when they heard Gemma's voice shouting at the lady at the front desk.

"No you listen here you dumb bitch, you find out what's wrong with my daughter or so help me I will shove -"

"Mum!" Jax called worried rushing to her. She swirled around to face them with red eyes and the smudged eye makeup she had done this morning. Yes it was unusually to see her cry but when it come to Rose, the girl could make anyone shred a tear.

"Jaxson, why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" She snapped but was ignored.

"Where is she? Is she ok? When can we see her? Have you heard anything? What happed?" Questions flew out from each member but Jax was the one who was the loudest.

"What the hell happened ma? Where's my girl?"

Gemma looked at her son sadly as she saw the heartbreak on his face, he worshiped the girl. "They haven't told me anything yet." She spoke glaring back at the girl who shyed away.

They waited for about another 2 hours before anyone got back to them. Jax had been pacing the whole time unable to sit still afraid he was going to lose her. The others we practically doing the same unable to sit worried about the girl and Jax. They didn't know how he would take it if something happened to her. Opie and Piney got there 5 minutes after they did and had been waiting with, Piney wishing they would just hurry up and tell him if his daughter was ok.

"Family of Rosalie Winston?" A male doctor called out walking into the room looking at the black clipboard in one hand.

"That's us." Piney's voice called the whole group standing up at the same time. The doctor glanced at them all a bit shocked at the large group but nodded clearing his throat and began.

"Rosalie had received multiple injuries to her stomach, head, right leg and right arm. She flat lined on the way to the hospital and while we operated, but we were able to gain a heart beat. We believe it was caused by the head injury so we'll need to keep a close eye on that. But other than a broken leg and badly cut arm she should make a full recovery." They all let out a sigh of relief Jax receiving a hug from his mum who let out a tear of happiness.

"Thank you so much." Piney's spoke first the others following.

"When can we see her? And when is she able to come home?" Opie asked rubbing his fathers back who was running a hand through his head.

"Now if you'd like. She'll have to stay a couple of nights but she should be home in no time." The doctor was about to walk away when he stopped and called out. "Also only two at a time." He give them all a smile walking off.

"Piney, Op you two want to go first?" Clay asked taking lead.

They both nodded and made their way to the room number the lady at the front desk gave. The walked into the room and flinched. There laid Rose bruised and unconscious one leg in the air to keep presser off it and a white bandage around her head where you could see small dots of blood.

"Oh baby what happened?" Piney whispered grabbing her hand on one side Opie on the other.

Rose's eyes slowly opened looked to both her father and Opie. "Who the hell are you?" They both sat there in silence and shock before she give them a small smile. "Only kidding always wanted to do that."

"You bitch." Opie laughed his father following.

"How you feeling?" Piney asked

"Like I've been hit by a truck." She mumbled trying to sit up but failed hand snapping to stomach as a shocking pain went through it.

"Hey stop moving let us help."

Once she was sitting up the both started to ask what had happened.

She started to explain rubbing her stomach. "I had just left Jax at the club to meet Donna when a car slammed into the side of me. "

"There wasn't a car found on site."

"The little shit must of left the site. I swear baby once we find the guy we'll kill him." Piney snapped.

"Dad he was most likely scared, I mean he must of through he killed me and didn't want to go to jail. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"Still he deserves a beat in." Opie mumbled agreeing with his father.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "We'll leave you to it ok? Shall I send in Jax's?" Piney asked his daughter noting how tired she looked.

"Yeah please, but can you pretend I don't remember anyone? It would be really funny right?" She teased and they agreed with a smile before wiping it off when they walked out of the room playing the part.

"Whats wrong?" Jax asked when they walked out of the room worried at their expression. They just pointed to the room and he speed walked in to see what had caused them to act like this.

"Darlin.." He mumbled as he looked at her sadly. He hated that this could have been avoided if he had made her stay like he tried.

"Umm, can I help you?" She asked putting on a confused face.

"What?" He stopped in shock and dread. "You got to be kidding. It's me Jax, don't do this to me, please."

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Tear built in his eyes as he looked at her. She didn't remember him. A sob came out of his mouth that had been building up since Tig walked into the room. Roses eyes widened and quickly reassured him.

"Jax i'm joking, of course I know who you are! Don't cry please." Jax stopped and stared before walking to hear slamming his lips onto hers.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. That was the worst 2 hours of my life." He muttered between kisses.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling him so he was laying next to her, cuddling into his side.

"That was a nasty trick." Jax said after laying there with her for a few seconds.

"I know. You should of seen my dad and Op." They both let out a laugh and he kissing her head happy she was ok.

Jax let the others see her until vising hours was over, he refusing to leave her and they finally agreed for him to stay. He had quickly went home to get their laptop with a change of clothes. They had watched movies all night until they both feel asleep cuddled up on the small bed.

 _Review, Follow & Fav _


	5. Chapter 4

Rosalie's POV -

"Gemma, i'm fine I promise!" I said pushing her hand away from my head. I walked to the fridge to grab a soda opening it and downing half of the can. "That's good stuff."

"You still need to recover Rose, get into bed! You need to keep presser off your leg." She shouted trying to lead me back to bed.

"It's been 2 months now Gem, my leg is fine." I laughed slapping her hands that was trying to push me.

She sighed shaking her head and threw her hands up. "Fine, have it your way."

Everyone had been acting the same since the crash Jax the worst. He never left my side until I told him he needed to focus on the club and if I needed him i'd call. My arm as completely healed just had a scar from my wrist to mid arm, I had to have regular check ups with my head and my leg had just been take out of the cast just had a slight limp.

"You spoke to Jax yet?" She ask knowing that I wasnt able to reach him or anyone since they have left for a run.

"No not yet. I did get a hold Op though and he said that Clay and Otto have been laying alot on Jax and him trying to get them more ready you know." Gemma nodded and putting the chicken in the over for tonight dinner when the boys came back.

"Don't worry baby i bet he's fine." Gemma said patter her arm walking out of the room to get the rest of the bags from the car.

A couple of months ago Rose would of been scared of him going knowing that the croweaters would love Jax but since the last two months she had really started to trust him more. He had made sure to reassure her that she was the one he wanted more ways than one. He had made her feel like the only girl in the world and she loved him more and more everyday. She was excited to see him when he came home, she couldn't wait to hug and kiss him.

-

The bikes was the first thing Rose heard as she rushed to the door to greet her family. As Jax bike pulled up he saw his girl waiting for him by the front door and jumped off his bike so he could grab her into his arms and kiss her.

Rose sighed feeling his arms around her and his lips on her and squeezed his bum in lust, which had not been missed by the sons who caught the little action. They all let out cat calls, the coupe pulling back to laugh Jax smirking and Rose blushing.

"Rose baby you getting tired off this little shit yet?" Tig asked smirking at the couple placing a kiss on the girls cheek.

"If I ever do Tiggy you'd be the first to know." She joked giggling as Jax tickled her side.

They all chuckled giving Rose a kiss and hug before making their way into the house for the food and to see their ladies.

"Op." Rose smirked punching his arm.

"Little sister." He smirked right back and Rose narrowed her eyes.

"5 minutes Op. 5 minutes. " A loud laugh came from behind them where they father stood.

"Hey daddy." Rose mumbled giving her dad a kiss and tight hug.

"Hey baby." He said hugging her just as tight leading them both into the house.

We got into the dinning room where every one was sitting waiting for us to get there so they could eat. I sat next to Jax who give me knee a squeeze not moving his hand.

"Well what are we all waiting for dinner is getting cold and i'm starved." I spoke up to every one. The guys all cheered and dug in laughing and talking about what happened on the run, I looked at each member and smiled. This is what family is about.

-

Jax was laying on the bed waiting for me to show him my surprise with his hands behind his head. He had no shirt on just his boxers as I walked out with my red silk kimono on, Jax intently sat up and I smirk opening my kimono showing off my red lingerie. knowing it was his favourite colour I had made sure to buy it for when he came home and when I had no cast on. He give a sexy growl and pulled me onto the bed both of us laughing as he went in for a powerful kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey." Rose heard Jax call as he walked into the room. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hey," She smirked leaning up for a kiss. It had been 5 months since the accident and they were doing great. They still hadn't found out who was behind the wheel and the club were giving up hope of ever finding out. Rose kept telling them to stop, that it was going to kill them if they don't, she could see the stress it was causing them and she didn't like it.

"What's the plan for today?" Jax asked holding onto her waist.

"Nothing much, just spend the say watching movies, wishing you where here." She smile turning around so she was facing him. "I missed you, I can't stop thinking about last night." She whispers leaning up so her lips was closer to his.

Last night Jax came hope, lets say excited to see her waiting for him in bed. It took him no more than two minutes to have them both undressed and under the sheets. It had been a good night, a really goo night for Rose. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Well I aim to please." He smirked, pressing his lips lightly to hers. Rose had none of it and pressed hers harder against his. He let out growl and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Both so into their make out session they didn't hear the door open.

"Really guys? On my kitchen counter?" Gamma moaned as she entered the room.

Rose pushed Jax away quickly and jumped off the counter to smooth her clothing out, while Jax just stood there smiling.

"We've done worse than just kiss on that counter ma." He stated wrapping his arms around Roses waist, who eyes had widened in horror.

"Jaxson." She shouted in belief. She couldn't believe he would say that in front of his mother. Speaking of, Rose looked at Gemma an saw the look of disgust on her face.

"Thanks for that Baby. Not excuse me while I bleach the entire kitchen."

Jax just laughed and pulled Rose up stairs wanting to finish what they had started. "May want to do that to every surface in the house!"

"Jax!" Rose scream mixed with his laughter.

Gemma chuckled at the pair, she was happy that they where finally at a good place in their relationship and a bad year.

They couple had just finished the steaming couple of hours of sex and was relaxing in bed wrapped in each other arms.

"How are you and the guys? Your not pushing to hard to find the guy in the other car are you?"

Jax sighed, he knew that she worried about them. But she needed to know that they weren't giving up till they had the guy.

"Babe, were doing fine, once we find the person who is a fault for the car crash we'll relax, but util we're not giving up."

"Your going to kill yourself, all of you. Just give up on this Jax please." She sighed kissing his chest. Yes she wanted to know who was responsible, but not at the risk of the clubs health.

"Rose you could of died! We need to know if it was the clubs fault or not." He snapped.

"But what if it wasn't Jax? What if it was someone who is young and made a mistake. What if they were scared so the left?" She asked leaning up to look into his eyes.

"Well we'll know when he find the guy."

"Just don't do anything crazy. You've gone down the revenge road before Jax, it's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"That;s the thing baby, you are." He mumbled pulling her into a passionate kiss.

There was a knock on the door later that night, Gemma was at the club with Clay while Jax and Rose was at home having a relaxing day together. Rose had asked to give her that if he wasn't going to give up on the whole car crash inside.

Rose made her way to the door, while Jax was in the shower. She opened the door and slammed it straight after. She started to walk back to the kitchen when Jax made his way down the stair.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just some slut not worth my time." She stated emotionless.

Jax raised his eyebrows and made his way to the door when another knock came. Opening it sighed, considering closing the door himself.

"What are you doing here Tara?" He snapped causing Tara to flinch.

"I just need to know before I leave." She sighed fiddling with her fingers.

"Know what?" Rose appeared, with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"I was hoping to talk to Jax in private." Tara glared, she knew Jax would only tell her the truth if she wasn't around.

"Yeah will, no I don't think so." Rose smirked moving to her mans side.

"What are you doing her Tara?" He sighed holding onto his girls side. Tara narrowed on the sighed and snapped.

"Jax can we please just talk without her around?"

"I don't think so." Rose stepped in.

"Can he not talk for himself not."

Rose took a step forward and Tara welcomed it, she wanted to start a fight with the bitch. She hoped it would make her realise that Jax loved her and not Rose when he stepped defend her.

"Do not test me Tara, I will put you on your ass in -" Rose began but was cut of by Jax and Tara smirked.

"Okay, just tell us what you want, before I slam the door on your face and enjoy the night I had planed with my old lady." Jax said pulling Rose back.

Tara's smirked dropped at the name and Rose smiled.

"I just came to know how you really feel about me Jax, I mean you can't deny that you have no feelings for me at all. I know that night meant something to you, like it did me."

Rose almost choked. How fucking dare she.

"What are you talking about Tara?" He chucked and rubbed his hands down his face stressed. "That night was the biggest mistake of my life. The only reason I got into bed with you because I was smash and thought you were Rose. I mean we lasted about 2 second before I knew it wasn't her."

"Don't say that Jax! Not just because she is here! I mean why else would you still talk to me, flirt -" She stated to ramble in range, she couldn't believe he would say this to her.

"I was being nice Tara!" He snapped. "I felt bad for what happened, that I used you. But right not you need to get the fuck away from my house."

He was about to slam the door on her face, Rose standing behind with an expression that give nothing away. She was happy that he was finally telling her straight. She just oped she would finally leave them alone. Okay maybe she did feel a little bit bad for the girl, you could clearly see she loved him. It was hard not to.

"I'm leaving to go to Chicago!" Tara shouted desperately.

"Good." He finished shutting the door on her face.

Tara just stared at the door before finally leaving. She really thought there was something there between them, She guess she was wrong.

Jax sighed as he looked at his girl, afraid to see the expression she would hold. He was surprised to see the small smile. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"You did good. I think she needed to hear that, maybe she will finally leave us alone and move on with her life." She said pulling away.

Jax nodded and pulled her into a hug. He hoped she was right.

"Lets just eat and watch a movie yeah? I just want to spend the night with my girl." He mumbled into her hair.

"I would like that." She smiled and pulled him into the kitchen.

 _I'm so sorry about the long wait for this! I just suck at updating I really do, there is no other excuse. I hope you like this, there will be mistakes because i just wanted to get a chapter out. The next chapter will be a big time skip, because I want to get into the show, I will make it a chapter that explains what has happened through the years, then the first episode of season 1. I'm excited! Hopefully want be a long wait. Thanks for reading xx_

 _Review, Follow & Fav _


End file.
